Charmed?
by pour l'amour du stylo
Summary: The trio returns to Hogwarts for their 7th year, but when one of Hermione's friends from America joins them, hearts will be broken, Ron will be confused, and they will be betrayed...perhaps by one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, there's no way they're going to buy this. I look completely like myself," Anna said to her mom about her new outfit. "It's Europe, not West Chester."

"You're supposed to be yourself, just not the '_other',_ special part of you. And we haven't lived in West Chester in 7 years, how do you even remember?"

"San Francisco is awesome until you realize you have no friends, no boyfriend, and you spend your days killing demons by blowing them up with your hands. That's when you start to sulk."

"Look, I know that going to a boarding school, Hogwarts at that, is gonna be a big change. And hiding your powers from everyone is gonna be weird too, but this isn't your choice. It's an assignment. You had that premonition for a reason and now you gotta find out what the reason is."

"Mom, I can't go to London. I had a hard time hiding my powers from the mailman! How am I supposed to become friends with these people with this on my shoulders in a different country where they call the bathroom the loo for crying out loud." Anna started to panic.

'_I can't do this, there's no way.'_

"Yes, honey you can do this. And Hermione's one of them. She'll help you out okay?" her mom replied.

"Ma, stop reading my mind please?" Anna looked at her mom incredulously.

"Fine. Then stop reading my feelings."

"I was not! Phone."

"Phone?"

The phone began to ring. "Oh, phone. Hon, you finish packing and Josh will shift you there in a few minutes."

"Fine. Tell Donna I said hello.

"Do- the phone, right. Will do."

Harry awoke at the Burrow the day that they had to leave for school feeling very excited, but very depressed. This was his final year at Hogwarts! His final year. That was a very scary thought.

"Ron, wake up, were late."

Ron opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. "Yeah, what else is new." Ron took his time waking up and then he asked, "Hey, you know that new girl that Hermione's been talking about all summer?"

"The one that's transferring from a wizarding school in America. Yeah, what about her?"

"I just wonder what she's like is all. I mean, now that Hermione's going to have '_other'_ friends besides us, we won't be the threesome anymore."

"Sure we will, I mean we'll still be best friends. Just plus one. And we aren't Hermione's only friends, you know."

Ron ignored the last bit of Harry's statement and continued, "I wonder if she's heard about you. I mean, you know…about your…uh…story?"

"I dunno. America's really far away. There's a chance she hasn't, and there's a chance she has."

"Yeah, well we should get downstairs we have to leave soon."

"Yup."

Harry and Ron both got dressed, gathered the last of their things and met the rest of the group in the kitchen where everyone was eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"Ron, Harry, nice of you to join us!" Mr. Weasley said from the head of the table as they walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad, mum."

"Morning Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. Where's Hermione? She was here yesterday wasn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear, she was," Mrs. Weasley replied, "she went ahead to the train station to meet up with her friend from America. Anna, I think is her name."

"Yes, it's Anna," said Ginny who just joined them, "I met her the other day in Diagon Alley when Hermione and I were shopping. You were in the bookstore, Mum."

"Oh, yes, I remember. I didn't get a chance to properly meet her, she seems nice though. Pretty, too." She looked at Harry and Ron accusingly as she said this; almost like saying '_You boys better keep your hands to yourself.'_

Harry blushed slightly; especially since Ginny saw the look her mother gave her ex-boyfriend. Ron just looked annoyed.

"Ok, so let's go, everyone!"

They all filed outside and into the company car that Mr. Weasley rented rather sneakily from the Ministry.

Anna walked through the barrier that separated Muggle London and the Hogwart's Express.

"Herms!" Anna squeaked when she spotted Hermione and ran towards her friend. The two hugged until Hermione jumped back and looked at her outfit.

"Oh, wow, Anna, you look great, but you're not wearing that on the train are you?"

"I think I am, yes. Besides, my job is to make an impression, after all." She was wearing a very tight black top and a jean miniskirt with sandals. "You don't look all that bad yourself. Trying to impress someone?"

"Maybe," Hermione replied. She was wearing tight jeans and a pretty pink top.

Hermione and Anna laughed at each other's stupid jokes while they pushed and pulled their things onto the train.

"We're, like, really early. We could have any compartment we want!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Good, I thought this was just a really really small school." They looked at each other and laughed again.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know how you're gonna get any _work _done with us two laughing all the time. Just wait 'til you meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They'll all love you!"

"Yes, well most people do!" They started laughing again. Both were laughing so hard that tears were coming down their cheeks and so they didn't hear someone slide open the compartment door and step in.

"Granger, and uh…guest…This is my compartment. Get out now."

"Malfoy! How dare you show up here! After what you did last year! You should be in jail! Either that or with your father." Hermione looked at him like she was daring him to retort.

"Hey, Herms, should I blow him up?" Anna asked innocently.

"Discretion, Anna. Discretion. Be careful." Hermione looked at her friend with a serious expression on her face.

"Oh, yeah. My bad. So who is this jerk anyway?" she said looking meaningfully at Malfoy.

"You obviously are new here. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And what is your name?"

Anna answered, "Bond. James Bond." Which sent Hermione into fit of giggles.

"Your name is James?" Malfoy asked stupidly looking at her like she was scum.

"Ha, no my name is Anna Haliwell. But I wish it were James." Like a timer, Hermione began laughing again, after just managing to suppress her previous giggles.

"Whatever, take the bloody compartment."

"Okey Dokey then!" Anna said. She then poked Malfoy in the chest repeatedly until he as pushed out of the compartment and began laughing with Hermione.

"Is he usually like that?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes," said Hermione. "Although, he's usually flanked by two huge gargoyles of boys. I suppose they gave up on him after what happened last year. I told you that story right?"

"Yeah, and I'm still having nightmares." Anna shuddered. "He really is an awful person, isn't he?"

"Only the worst."

The two friends continued to chat about nothing significant for a while until the others arrived and the compartment door opened again. This time, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in.

"Hey guys! How was your trip?" Hermione asked.

"It was fine," said Ron who was eyeing Anna suspiciously.

Anna cleared her throat.

"Oh, right. Anna that's Harry, this is Ron, and this is Ginny. Everyone, this is Anna." Hermione said, pointing to each one of her friends.

"Hey," they all said in unison.

"Hermione's told us a lot about you," said Ginny. "What's San Fransisco like?"

"It's okay, I guess. Big, with you know people and buildings and such. It's just home to me."

"Cool."

"Yep."

"So…" Hermione decided to try to kill the awkward silence. She made a mental note to thank Ginny for being nice and welcoming, and to smack the two lunatics who kept looking at her like she was an alien. "So, guys, are you gonna stand there and stare at Anna or are you gonna sit?"

Ron and Harry both peeled their eyes from her looking startled.

"Thanks, Herms." said Anna. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I was sorted into Gryffindor when I went to see the Headmistress over the summer."

"That's great!" said Ginny.

"Yes! This means we're bunking together!" Hermione squealed.

Anna beamed at them all. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" she asked as they all sat down. Hermione, Ginny and Anna on one bench, and Rona and Harry on the other.

"You know, the usual. Quidditch, Hogsmeade weekends and stuff," Ron answered. He was obviously trying to seem superior, because when Anna answered, he looked very put out.

"Quidditch! Ha, I love quidditch!"

"Do you play?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," she said, "but I'm not that good."

"Are you kidding? You're the best chaser I've ever seen! Next to Ginny, of course."

Ginny pretended to look offended. "Of course!" she said. "We should all play one time! Harry seeks and Ron is a keeper."

"Cool, that would be really fun! Hey, Herms lemme talk to you outside for a sec.?" Anna replied.

"Yes, of course." Hermione and Anna both got up and walked outside of the compartment slowly sliding the door closed behind them.

"Herms, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that your friends are so great, they're really making me feel at home." Anna said as soon as they were outside.

"Aw, I'm really glad, and I'm really glad that you're here! This year is gonna rock!"

"Yay!" Both girls smiled at each other and headed back inside.

While they were gone………

"Harry, what do you think of her?" Ron asked.

"She seems nice…" Harry replied.

"Yeah, but there's something weird about her…"

"She has a name you know. It's Anna. I like her." Ginny butted in.

"Look, Ginny, it doesn't matter what you think because…well because your…well your you." said Ron.

This time, Ginny really was offended. "Just because you think you're king of the universe Ronald, doesn't mean that you are."

Ron shot Ginny a look of loathing, just as Hermione and Anna walked back in. The next hour of the train ride passed rather quickly, Ginny and Anna really seemed to hit it off, while Ron and Harry only half-heartedly participated in the small talk. About an hour and a half into the train ride, Hermione stood up and looked at Ron.

"Ron we should go now."

Ron looked up from the Chudley Cannons book he was reading. "Why?"

"Prefects duties. Come on, we have to go." When Ron didn't make a move, she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Now."

"Fine, geez. You didn't have to hit me, you know."

To Anna, Hermione said, "We should be back in a few minutes. Depending on whether or not this moron actually helps and doesn't hurt."

Ron and Hermione left the compartment and began walking slowly around the train.

When Ron began to say something to Hermione, she cut him off.

"Not now, Ronald, I'm too angry with you."

"Angry with me? For what? I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, yes you have. All I ask is for you to be kind to Anna and here you are treating her like she's some kind of evil alien! She is a nice girl, Ron. And you are a jerk." Hermione turned on her heel and stormed off into the general direction of the compartment. She stopped dead when she heard someone screaming.

"Ron!"

"Hermione, it's coming from our compartment. Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione sprinted the length of the hall and came to a messy halt right outside the compartment they shared with their friends. The very same compartment they heard a scream coming from just seconds before.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ron said as he slid open the door. He stopped dead at the strange sight that met his and Hermione's eyes.

Harry was standing up, pointing his wand at a masked figure who looked almost as confused as Ginny did. And the weirdest thing of all…Anna was laughing her knickers off still seated on the bench completely unfazed by the obvious ruckus Harry and Ginny had made, and looking completely unaware of the masked figure in the compartment.

"What the hell…" Hermione began as she stepped in. "Who are you?" she said to the masked man. It definitely wasn't a Death Eater, and for that she was grateful. As grateful as she was, though, she was puzzled. '_What is this? Some kind of prank?'_

"Oh, Hermione, Ron, it's you. Harry, you can put your wand away, he's not looking for you. He's looking for me." Anna turned to the body and said, "Mr. Evil Wizard, sir, how can I be of assistance?" She was clearly taunting him, for he looked angered at her statement.

"It is I, Zorkroff, the-"

"Yeah, yeah I know that. I was asking why you were here, you know, with me…do you have a death wish or something? And don't ask me, I won't make it painless," Anna cut him off.

"Um, excuse me, Ron here…I was just wondering when the hell someone was gonna fill me in on what's happening here? I know I'm Harry's best mate, but characters like him don't usually follow Harry around." He said pointing at the strange … 'wizard'.

"Don't look at me," Harry said the same time Ginny said,

"I have no idea."

Ron turned to Hermione, who to everyone's surprise, was trying her best to suppress laughter. "Hermione? Hellooo? You with us?" Ron asked in annoyance of the unanswered question.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"What is this?" He gestured in the general direction of the cloaked figure but stopped suddenly when he realized that no one was there. "What the…"

"What is what Ronald?" Hermione asked in a sweet mocking tone. Anna had returned to her seat as if nothing happened. Ginny and Harry still looked just as confused as Ron.

"What? Something was standing there just a second ago! I'd bet my life on it!"

"Even if there was something there, there's not anymore, so can we get on with it please?" Anna said from her seat.

"Yeah, whatever. But I don't trust you, you know."

Anna answered, "Of course I know that, I'm an empath."

Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked even more confused at Anna's statement, but didn't ask questions…not that there was time for questions…Hermione and Anna burst out laughing again.

"That chick's creeping me out," Ron said in annoyance.

Harry agreed, "Ditto, mate."

"Still here!" Anna said.

But Ginny countered, "Anna, are we missing something?"

"All in good time, Ginny. All in good time." Anna replied.

Hermione broke the silence that came after Anna's last assurance by saying, "Anna, why don't you and I finish up prefects' duties together. I think Ron needs to lie down."

Anna and Hermione left the compartment before anyone could stop them. Once they were outside, Hermione began, "Anna! Can you imagine what would have happened if the demon actually hurt someone? I can't even believe that it followed you here, I thought that-"

Anna cut her off, "Hermione, spare me the lecture, okay? I know it was a close call, but the plan was to get Ron not to trust me at first. Besides, I killed it easily, lower level, definitely."

"I know, I know the plan…but still…will you be followed all year?"

"Probably, I mean, I'm not hard to find." When Hermione shot her a concerned look, she assured her friend, "Nothing can hurt me, trust me. I'm a very powerful witch. I _was _chosen to save The Boy Who Lived, after all."

"Yes, I suppose. Just be careful, okay? We don't want Harry and Ron to come after you, I mean come on Anna, 'I'm an empath?' Discretion, okay? Discretion."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll be hearing that word the whole year long?"

"Because you have a chip on your shoulder. And I call it a 'don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-kick-your-ass.'"

The girls laughed and continued to patrol the corridors, occasionally meeting up with some of Hermione's friends, and repeating introductions.

While they were gone…

"That's one weird witch," Ron said to Harry after reliving the event two or three times in his mind.

"I dunno…there's definitely something odd about her." Harry said.

Ginny snorted, "Odd? Okay, odd is that Ron had a blankey until he was 8."

Ron blushed, "No need to tell everyone we meet that story okay?"

Ginny looked unembarrassed. "What? It's a good story."

Harry smiled, but held in his laughter, loyalty to a friend came first.

"Well, the train ride isn't even over yet, and already something fishy happened. Anna's one special person." Ginny stated.

"I suppose," Harry agreed.

"Well, there's nothing to do but wait to see what happens," said Ron, very wisely.

"Wow, Ron, I'm impressed. That's the smartest thing I think you've ever said in your life!" Ginny said laughing.

Now Ron looked really embarrassed, so Harry said playfully slapping her arm, "Shut it, you." He ignored the goose bumps he got from touching her, and the conversation moved on. It certainly will be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

danradcliffex3 exactly…Charmed meets HP, thanks ;-)

audi This chapter's for you! And I went with Charmed because HP and Charmed are my two favorites !

Nocturnal007thanks for reviewing! As soon as I get a chance, I'll read yours!

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter…or Charmed. Depressing, I know.

Chapter 3:

The rest of the train ride passed mostly in silence; when Hermione and Anna returned, Harry and Ron weren't really up for discussion. They arrived at the castle after about an hour of uncomfortable quiet.

"Finally. These train rides seem longer every time we come!" Hermione said as she and everyone else gathered their things and made for the exit.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Luna, I'll see you guys back in the common room, okay?" Ginny said. She quickly spotted Luna's white/blonde hair, and the two got a carriage to themselves.

"So, now what happens?" Anna asked. She had been very quiet since the incident with the 'demon'.

"Well, we have the feast in the Great Hall, and then back to the common rooms so I can yell at the two idiots for being rude." Hermione said, gesturing to Ron and Harry who were catching up with Hagrid a few feet away.

"Herms, really, don't worry about them, I'm used to it as it is. Ginny seems great though."

"Yeah, she is. I just really hoped that you three would get off to a better start than this. I mean, it's like they totally don't trust you."

"Yeah, well…they probably don't. Not after what happened on the train. But that's what I wanted. Now, I have myself cloaked, so no demons will be able to find me for a while. We can start fresh."

"Oh, man, Anna. I am so thankful that you're so understanding!" Hermione said, and gave her friend a hug.

"Anything for you, Herms."

They smiled at each other and proceeded to get into a carriage.

Anna stuck her head out the window and yelled to Ron and Harry, "Oi! Get your lazy asses in here or you're walking!"

Hermione sniggered as the two boys looked quizzically at Anna, and walked around to the door and entered the carriage with Neville.

"Anna," Hermione said, "this is Neville. He's in Gryffindor as well."

Anna stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

They sat in silence (again) and after about 10 minutes, the train pulled up to the castle.

"Wow," Anna whispered. "It's not this amazing when it's bright outside."  
Hermione smiled in agreement and looked fondly up at the castle that had lights sparkling out of each and every window.

"It is pretty amazing isn't it, Anna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh my god, yes. Nothing like Magic School."

"Anna, -"

"I know, Herms. Discretion."

They laughed softly and got out of the carriage, and walked up to the castle's front entrance.

"So, Anna." Ron said, after they had all been seated and the feast began. "How have you been?" He was obviously trying (and failing) to make pleasant conversation that really just came out as rude.

"Oh, well, Ron, I'm fine. Thanks…I think."

Ginny walked up and joined them just then. "Hey, all. What'd I miss? Anything explode?" Ginny said, looking at Anna.

Both Anna and Hermione when white as a sheet. 'No one's supposed to know yet! How did she find out!' Anna thought to herself.

"Um…Ginny, Anna…meeting in the hall. Now." Hermione said. She stood up and led the girls out of the Great Hall.

Anna looked nervous.

"What's all that about?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well, mate," Ron answered, "I have a feeling that we will never know."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Need serious help! Suggestions please! Please!

I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.

Chapter 4

Anna, Hermione and Ginny walked quietly into the Entrance Hall.

Ginny looked confused, and said quickly, "I'm not in trouble, right?"

Hermione shot her a sympathetic but annoyed look and answered, "Of course not, Ginny…but Anna and I were wondering how you found out so quickly."

Ginny didn't realize what on earth was so wrong that caused both the girls she was standing with to look as if the whole world was coming to an end. "Look, Hermione, Anna, chill out okay? I saw you blow that thing up with your hands in the compartment on the train."

Anna was horrified…no one was supposed to see that! And once this spread around, she would be a total outcast, just like she was beginning to become around Harry and Ron.

"Ginny, you ca—"

"Seriously, Herms, Chill. I'm not going to tell anyone. But I really would like to know what's going on." She turned to Anna, "Care to explain?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Look, Ginny, you really must not tell anyone this. I'm an Enchanted one. You know about the Charmed Ones?" When Ginny nodded, she went on, "Hermione said she once lent you a book on the subject. They are three very powerful witches, much like your kind are, but with no wands and a specific power to each of them. I am on of their daughters. Listen, Hermione and I were hoping that we wouldn't have to tell you until much later in the year, but now that we're all being honest…that was a demon in the train today. And he was looking for me. There was really no problem there at all, he was a lower level demon, and I was perfectly capable of getting rid of him. So I guess that explains everything for now. Right?" she looked at Hermione, and she nodded.

Ginny's head was spinning. Yes, she had read that book, but she had no idea that the Charmed Ones actually existed! And Anna still left one thing unanswered. "Why are you here then?" Ginny asked in what she thought was a polite tone.

Anna looked nervous. She glanced at Hermione, looking for the go-ahead, but Hermione was looking at her shoes. So Anna spoke, very quietly, "I'm here because I was assigned to be. Harry will be in a lot of trouble this year, and I'm here to help you guys, and especially him, get out of it, or if I can, avoid it all together."

Ginny held her breath and asked, "He's going to die isn't he?" She had had a bad feeling about this year to begin with, and now it felt as if her whole world _was_ crashing down around her.

Anna looked scared, "Not if I can help it. Now that all three of us know what's going on…we can all help. I really don't know any details…so we'll just have to be careful."

Ginny looked up at Anna and smiled. "I'm in."

Hermione nodded, "Me too."

"Okay then," Anna said, "come on…we've got someone to save…and I'm starving."

The three friends laughed and walked confidently back into the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione when she sat back down.

"Oh, nothing". She smiled at Ron. She really wished he would make a move already…she was getting impatient.

Ginny sat down in her empty seat which was next to Harry…just her luck. She was trying to avoid him. She knew she still loved him, but it wasn't her fault he was being a jerk about their relationship.

"Everything okay, Gin?" She hated when he called her that…no she loved it, but now was time to be mad, right?

"Yes, everything's fine" she answered stiffly.

The feast ended and McGonagall stood to give the start of term feast. She looked like she was about to get going, when she decided she didn't have the heart. She said crisply, "Same rules as last year. Goodnight." She then walked away to her left. The students in the hall were suddenly overwhelmed with grief…they recognized that McGonagall was feeling the same way they were all summer…lost and lonely…especially with out Dumbledore.

The Gryffindors proceeded up to their dormitories, introducing themselves to Anna, and giving her helpful hints about the castle and its secret passage ways. She smiles her thanks at everyone, but she had to admit, it was a little intimidating. She was very nervous about how she was to find all of her classes tomorrow, and she was hoping she had most of them with Hermione. When she expressed her worries to her closest friend, Hermione smiled, and assured her everything was going to be alright. So that night sitting in bed, feeling slightly homesick but relaxed nonetheless, she wrote a letter to a friend back in San Francisco, asking how her Aunts and her mom were, and wondering about her cousins. When she finished the letter, she tucked it under her pillow, resolving to find the owlery the next day at lunch. She went to sleep excited for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few weeks were a blur of new friends, new classes, new teachers and new magic for Anna. Although she was having the time of her life, she was noticing the tension that existed between Ron and Hermione, especially when they fought. And they usually fought about everything. So she decided to do something about it. One Saturday afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anna sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room finishing up their homework and escaping the chilly November day. Ron and Hermione were, naturally, arguing about Professor Sprout's essay.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? That's not the correct way to word the opening of an essay. You can't just say something random, it has to foreshadow what's to come in the following paragraph," Hermione hissed at Ron. He'd been nagging her since they sat down to do the essay, and frankly, Hermione had had enough. If Ron wanted to ask a stupid question, then the least he could do was respect the answer.

"Hermione, that makes no sense. Why can't I say what I've already got written?" Ron asked.

"You know what, I'm not—" Hermione began.

Anna interrupted saying a little loud, "So, how 'bout that last Hogsmeade weekend, huh? I got enough candy to last a lifetime? Yeah, I did. How about you, Harry, get any good candy?" She looked expectantly over at Harry who was almost finished his essay.

He looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Tons. Ron?"

Ron glared at Anna and Harry where they were seated on the couch. "You two can stop trying to mediate. I'm done." He stood up angrily and made for the boys' dormitory. But before he got anywhere, Anna stood as well.

"Ron, wait up," Anna said. She looked at Hermione, silently apologizing. "Come here for a second."

Ron turned around and walked over to where Anna was standing. Everyone else in the Common Room stopped working and looked over as well. Even Fred and George (who had decided to come back to school), had looked up from a piece of parchment they were revising. Everyone seemed to be noticing what was going on.

"Ronnie," Anna cooed sweetly, "how does this make you feel?" She grasped his hand and pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips against his. When she pulled away, Ron looked shocked. Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Well? Answer the question," Anna said looking at Ron.

Ron looked around to find the entire Common Room staring at him. "Uh… it was kind of awkward…yeah…er…why'd you do that?" he asked desperately. He was obviously not attracted to Anna, and slightly uncomfortable about being kissed by someone he didn't like in front of most of the Gryffindor population.

She smiled sweetly at him. "To prove a point." She looked over at Hermione. "Hermy, did that not make you feel extremely jealous? And are you not completely hacked off at me right now?"

Harry smiled as he watched the goings on. Anna really was brilliant. She was trying to get Hermione to realize how strong her feelings for Ron really were. And she was trying to get Ron to stop being stupid and do something about the crush he's had on Hermione for years. Harry liked Anna as a friend… and was beginning to think she would make a good addition to their threesome.

Harry stood next to Anna and said to Ron, "Ron, didn't you wish that you were kissing Hermione just then instead of Anna?"

Anna beamed at Harry, he had caught on. Ron and Hermione looked slightly angry, but they looked at each other and slowly nodded.

Anna sighed happily and reclaimed her seat on the couch. "Well, that settles that. Now will you two please go somewhere to _figure things out_ while Harry helps me with this essay?"

Hermione looked as if she could kiss Anna. She stood, gathered her things, and looked pointedly at Ron. He turned towards the portrait hole and the two embarrassed teens walked towards it together, not looking back.

Anna smiled at Harry, "Brilliant," and she said to the Common Room, "thank you for the audience, and now we have some peace and quiet." The whole room applauded Anna and Harry as they went back to their essays.

A few moments later, Anna turned to Harry and said, "Okay, I'm done. Are you done?"

He sighed, "Not quite."

Anna grinned at him, "Here, let me check it." She read over Harry's essay, occasionally making a correction or checking a fact in a book. After a few minutes, she handed it back. "All better."

He smiled his thanks and said, "It's not that easy to write an essay with Hermione gone."

Anna smiled, "Well, I get the feeling that she's going to be gone for a while. So while we're here, and completely homework free for the rest of the weekend," she glanced around at the Common Room, "we may as well tackle your love life as well."

Harry looked startled. "What love life?" he asked.

Anna looked at him and said, "Are you kidding me? You still like Ginny, right?"

Harry looked more startled. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Didn't hear it. I can tell. Actually, most people with eyes and a brain can tell." She paused, letting him think. "You may as well do something about it…she still likes you, too." She paused again, letting it sink in.

"But don't you think she'll be safer if we don't go out?"

Anna sighed. "Harry, her parents are 'blood traitors', all of her brothers are in the Order, one of them is already your best friend, and her best friend is your best friend, too. She can't really be in any more danger."

Harry looked at the ceiling. "I guess…"

"Shut up, you know I'm right. And you also know that _both_ of you would be happier if you were still going out. So go find her." He didn't move. "Now!"

Harry looked defeated, then happy. He smiled sheepishly at Anna. "Thanks." Then he gathered his things into a pile, left them on the coffee table, and proceeded downstairs to find Ginny. Anna smiled to herself when the portrait hole clicked shut behind him.

"This makes me feel lonely," she said quietly and sadly to herself, picking up her things and going up to her dormitory to put them away. But someone called her name before she got halfway there.

"Anna! Wait!" She turned to find a _very_ familiar face panting as if he had run a marathon behind her. She squealed with delight and ran to the other side of the room to meet him.

"Ahh! What are you doing here?"

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the wait! I hope I did this chapter justice, I wrote it really late (or early, depending on how you look at it). Please review!

This chapter is dedicated to: Gillian, and everyone who reviewed.

Thanks!

xoxo

Chrissy

HHaHhhfofniveng


End file.
